


It's Not Easy Being Green

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay is jealous and Kathryn is perfectly fine with it.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, janeway - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	It's Not Easy Being Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written 5/19-5/20/2020
> 
> Although I have older stories to type up, this is my first posted story! They are my babies so it's hard to let them go but I want others to enjoy.
> 
> I own no rights to any Star Trek stuff.

It's Not Easy Being Green

5/19-5/20

"Come, on. What's his name? He gave you a kiss on the cheek."

"He doesn't mean anything by it, Chakotay." She smiled and continued to drink her coffee.

"A week of lunches and he does that before and afterwards.What does he do? What his name?" He stared at her. "I'll find out. You know I will." He said with urgency as he braced against their table.

His jealously was so tense but adorable.

"Stop embarrassing yourself and relax. Have a cup of coffee." She said nonchalantly.

Now he is stern. "Tell me, do you like him?"

"Of course." She said plainly.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, but not in the way that you think." She was going to ride this out and let him dig his own whole.

"You love him?" He said a bit crestfallen. 

"In a way." She said absent-mindedly.

"You either do or you don't. There's no in-between." He said hurriedly.

She said, "There was for us."

His mouth held itself agape as his face turned red. She couldn't quite tell if it was embarrassment, anger, or both. 

"No, it wasn't." He retorted.

She clenched her jaw slightly. 

"You know how I feel about you. I love you. Don't be with a guy who won't know you or ever love you like I do or will."

Her lips and cheeks tightened at the sweetness of his words. Her heart caught in her throat at his final admission. 

The man, whose ears should be burning, approached their table from behind Chakotay seat. 

"Am I interrupting?" He said.  
Chakotay looked up over his shoulder and tensed. 

"Of course not." She stood up the greet him and he kissed her cheek.

She looked down towards Chakotay. His jugular veins were pulsing and looked like he wanted to pummel the guy into next week.

"Let me introduce the two of you. Captain Chakotay, this is is Charlie Duncan," she gestured towards Charlie, "my brother-in-law."

Charlie stuck out a hand and Chakotay took it while processing the information.

"You're...Phoebe's husband?" Chakotay sputtered out slowly.

"The one and only." He replied with a grin as he let go of the handshake.

"Charlie was in town for work and joined me for lunch. He heads back to Indiana today." Kathryn further clarified.

Chakotay's face changed like a chameleon. It went from angry red, to a flushed pale, to an embarrassed red. 

"Nice to meet you. " Chakotay managed to blurt out. 

"Is...everything alright? Are you okay, captain?" A concerned and somewhat terrified Charlie asked as he and Kathryn sat down at the table and as he looked upon Chakotay.

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and he suddenly looked like a misbehaved child. She laughed and wiped away the tears that resulted in the corners of her eyes. 

"Oh, I'm sure by dinner time he will be," she said as she cracked a smile and laughed.


End file.
